Stubbing is a common problem in many printers; particularly printers that include horizontally oriented stacking trays. Stubbing occurs when after a first print has already been received in the stacking tray, a second print emerges from the exit slot of the printer and the lead end of the emerging print receives interference from the trailing end of the print already in the stacking tray. This type of interference occurs because the trailing end of the print in the receiving tray is proximate to the exit slot. This stubbing problem creates a potential jamming situation for the next print to exit the slot of the printer.
Stubbing can occur in a variety of printers including photographic thermal printers, inkjet printers, electro-photographic printers, and laser printers. Stubbing is probably most common in photographic thermal printers that have the capability of printing more than one size print, for example, 4×6 and 6×8 prints. While the problem of stubbing itself is not a very significant problem, as mentioned above, stubbing can lead to jamming and jamming is quite significant.